


Piezas de Puzle

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si alguien preguntase a Kuchiki Rukia como acabaron de esa manera ella admitiría que la culpa fue completamente suya. Había sido incapaz de escoger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piezas de Puzle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puzzle Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63226) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



Si alguien preguntase a Kuchiki Rukia como acabaron de esa manera ella admitiría que la culpa fue completamente suya. Había sido incapaz de escoger.

Después lanzaría un discurso sobre porqué era injusto hacerla escoger. ¿Cómo podía ella? No era como si no tuviese suficiente amor para darles a los dos, o como si ellos no se quisieran lo suficiente. También era injusto hacerles escoger.

Ellos eran todo su mundo, y les debía la vida. Literalmente.

Renji era su pasado. Su fuego. El que había estado con ella cada paso del camino fuera de los arrabales.

Ichigo era su esperanza. Su pilar. El que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo para salvarla.

Ambos eran su fuerza y su debilidad. Y ella era la de ellos. Esa era la razón por la que su relación funcionaba tan bien.

Antes de la guerra Rukia pensaba que se vería obligada a elegir, antes o después. El destino había bueno con ella: sacándola de la peor parte de Rukongai y situándola en la casa Kuchiki, dándole un atento-aunque no muy demostrativo-hermano, rodeándola de amigos buenos y fieles, y poniendo a Renji e Ichigo en su camino. Sabia que pedir mas era avaricia; podía perder el resto de sus dones. Así que se había resignado a saber que rompería el corazón de uno de ellos, y parte del suyo.

Lo único peor que perder a uno era perderlos a ambos. Y eso fue lo que casi sucedió.

Ahora sabia lo cerca que había estado de perderlo todo el día que lucho contra el Espada; y mas tarde ambos le dijeron lo mucho que habían temido por su vida. Renji, sus puños apretados mientras hablaba de cómo sintió su energía desaparecer, y el momento de pánico ciego cuando ella murió por un instante. Ichigo, su cabeza inclina en una disculpa, le dijo como por un segundo estuvo a punto de regresar a buscarla, solo para recordar que Rukia había insistido que podía luchar sola, y respetar sus deseos.

No había sido fácil para ellos dar el paso de amigos a amantes, pero tampoco había sido una decisión consciente. Simplemente sucedió. Una caricia aquí, una mirada allí, una sonrisa, un susurro-y repentinamente ella lo supo, había visto claramente lo mucho que Renji e Ichigo significaban para el otro, y había sido incapaz de contener el suspiro aliviado que salio de sus labios.

La primera vez junto fue un intento torpe de negociar la logística de demasiadas extremidades y demasiada poca experiencia. Para mayor vergüenza, Renji y Rukia eran bastante inexpertos considerando su edad.

Fue dulce y titubeante, Rukia se sintió protegida en un capullo de cuerpos masculinos y cabello rojo-brazos musculosos rodeándola, labios ásperos besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, manos fuertes acariciando gentilmente, alientos calidos en su cuello y pecho, y lenguas, y dedos, y fricción, y presión, y finalmente un pinchazo de dolor y un siseo de placer, y el lento mecer de un cuerpo calido y duro a su espalda y otro duro y calido cuerpo delante.

Había pensado en esa primera noche, despierta entre sus brazos, que quizás se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ellos y le habían dado el gusto por una noche, solo una. Nadie podía ser tan afortunado como para más. Se quedo despierta toda la noche, mirando al techo demasiado insegura para moverse por miedo a despertarles y romper el hechizo que les mantenía unidos.

Renji fue el primero en abrir los ojos; miró a Rukia y sonrió lánguidamente inclinándose hacia delante para capturar sus labios en un beso que la dejo sin aliento. - Buenas, - su voz grave y rasposa sonaba mas sexy que nunca, y Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa, toda la tensión dejándola. Ella le beso esta vez, sintiendo su calor y tratando de acurrucarse más.

\- ¡Hey, vosotros dos! - la voz de Ichigo sonó a su otro lado, y sus manos cogieron la cintura de Rukia y tiraron, apretándola contra él. Rukia se rió cuando sus labios fueron separados de los de Renji, Ichigo la beso entonces, su boca también curvada en una sonrisa.

Renji les miro fijamente, una sonrisa indulgente en los labios hasta que ambos estaban jadeando sin aliento.

\- ¿Hey, te has olvidado de mí? - su tono ligero le dijo a Rukia que no iba en serio ni estaba molesta, pero aun así ella se inclino para prestarle atención.

Solo que Ichigo fue más rápido.

Se inclino sobre el cuerpo de Rukia y agarro un puñado de cabello rojo, tirando de Renji y aplastando sus labios juntos, toda la gentileza que ambos mostraban con ella perdida. Rukia les miro muda, viendo a Renji responder y abrirse al beso con una ferocidad igual a la de Ichigo. Suspiró.

Era la cosa más erótica que había visto nunca.

Les miro hechizada mientras Ichigo trepaba por encima de ella y se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo de Renji, aplastando sus pelvis juntas. Su aliento se paro cuando Renji gimió, y sus manos se movieron por voluntad propia, deslizándose por su pecho y estomago…

La detuvo una presa sobre su muñeca, ambos hombres mirándola. Sin darse cuenta estaba apretada de nuevo entre Ichigo y Renji, amos dedicándole toda su atención.

\- Nos tienes aquí, - Renji dijo contra su cuello, su voz reverberando en su piel, - ¿y quieres hacerlo tu sola?

La boca de Ichigo se movió sobro su pecho, respirando levemente sobre su piel y haciéndola estremecerse. - Nosotros lo hacemos mejor, Rukia, - dijo antes de tomar un pezón entre sus labios. Rukia se arqueo y gimió, cerrando los ojos y dejando que las sensaciones la sobrecogiesen.

Era como antes-todo manos y labios y lenguas y miembros y calor, calor húmedo agolpándose en su estomago y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

\- Sois tan eróticos juntos, - dijo Renji, su voz cerca de su oído, - No puedo decidir si quiero tenerte a ti o a él.

Rukia se estremeció abriendo los ojos, y pudo sentir el cuerpo de Ichigo temblando sobre el de ella, sus ojos ardiendo de deseo y hambre.

\- Él, - exhalo ella a la vez que el abría la boca para decir  _yo_.

Renji se rió y se movió, colocándose detrás de Ichigo. Rukia quería mirar, quería ver a Renji tocándole y acariciándole, quería prestar atención a los gemidos arrancados de la garganta de Ichigo con dientes y legua, pero era imposible con la forma en la que Ichigo estaba jugando con su cuerpo, solo podía sentir el aliento y las caricias y el olor y el sabor de Ichigo. Y con los ojos cerrados podría jurar que también podía sentir los movimientos de Renji, y su olor, y su sabor en Ichigo.

Quería quedarse así para siempre, así que naturalmente no duro lo suficiente. Cayeron sobre la cama, un enredo de extremidades y cuerpos sudorosos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Eso ha sido…

\- Si.

\- Rukia, estas…

\- Si.

Rukia suspiro felizmente y se acurruco contra sus cuerpos, siendo abrazada inmediatamente por Renji e Ichigo. Quizás la gente no les entendiese, pero en ese preciso instante no podía importarle menos.

Tenía todo lo que siempre había querido.


End file.
